


100

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Football | Soccer, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando finally got his goal number 100, but is he as happy as he seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	100

**Author's Note:**

> So as you might know, Fernando scored his goal number 100, tonight against Eibar.  
> It inspired me to write this little thing.  
> There might be a lot of mistakes in this, but it's late and I wanted to finish it before going to bed. So just wanted to say sorry beforehand.

Fernando sees Vietto run along the side of the pitch. He knows that he if he can make it into the box it might be his chance to score. He has to score, the clock is ticking and he wants to show Diego that he made the right choice to field him tonight and it is Eibar. They've beaten them before and are well on the way to do it again.

 

"Come on, come on" He keeps whispering to himself. He has to believe that he can score. He needs this goal more than anything at the moment.

 

He runs into the box while keeping an eye on Vietto all the time, whom has made closer to the box. Fernando feels more than sees the Eibar player trying to block him out

 

'Not this time' He thinks.

 

'He senses the shot, sees Vietto's leg lift and the ball leaves he foot. Fernando runs behind the player and Vietto's shot makes it past the Eibar player and goalkeeper. Fernando is now on the right side of the players and there is an open goal in front of him. He doesn't have time to think before the ball connects with his right foot. He falls and for a second he doesn't dare to look, afraid that it once again passed the goal and goes out of play. It feels like everything is moving in slow-motion.

 

He hears then crowd roar and he finally looks as the ball slide into the goal and he has got his goal number 100. He did it. He made it and he feels a huge weight being lifted of his shoulders and his chest feels lighter as he runs behind the goal. He is greeted by his teammates and they seems just as happy as he is. They are hugging him, screaming how happy they are that he scored again. They tell him that they never lost faith in him that they believed that he still got it in him.

 

When they let go of him, he notice that the most of Calderón are bouncing, singing and chanting. It makes him even happier as he feels like he finally gave them what they deserve. They have been waiting for 5 months for this goal. This goal is for them, for the faith they all had in him over this dreadful period of his career.

 

Gimenez comes running towards him with a red shirt. It's his special made 100th goal shirt. When Fernando he gets it he holds it towards the crowd to show them that it was all for them and he can't really understand that he finally got the goal. He is now able to say that he got 100 goals for the same club, which is huge for him. He has paid the fans back for their trust and patience with him. He feels loved as he looks around the stadium and hears them singing his name. This is truly home.

 

When the game is over he runs to find Manuel Brinas, whom he owns everything. He is the man that discovered him all those years ago. He finds him in the stands and jumps over the barrier to get to the aging man. Fernando gives him a hug an whispers to him, that this was for him and that if it hadn't been for him, Fernando would never have made it this far. He gives Manuel his shirt before he jumps over into the field again and looks around the stadium once more before he disappears into the tunnels underneath Calderón.

 

As comes closer to the door of the locker room he hears the others chatting and laughing. It sounds like they are having a blast, so he opens it and comes face to face with a bottle of champagne that is pouted over his head. He's hands comes up to whip away his, now, wet hair. His teammates is still telling him how happy they are and he can' stop smiling. He finally got his goal number 100.

 

His sleepless night might now come to an end. He might be able to sleep through a whole night with having to turn to Sergio for comfort. As the thought passes in his mind, he reaches for his phone to see if anyone has texted him. He sees a lot from friends and family, but Sergio's is still missing. He feels a bit disappointed that his boyfriend hasn't texted him yet, but his teammates doesn't give him a chance to think for too long.

 

Antonie grabs his phone and throws it into his back and Fernando is just about to protest as he is being dragged and pushed towards the shower by Olíver, Saúl, Gabi and Antonie. He realizes their plan just a tat to late and soon freezing water is makes it way over his body. He lets out a yelp and jumps out of the shower. His lovely teammates is slapping each other on the back as he makes his way into the locker room again, even Simeone chuckles as he sees the soaked striker.

 

"Very funny guys, really" Fernando tells them, but he can't help but laugh as well. Everything seem so much better all of sudden. He drops down on the bench beside Koke, who moves away just a bit, so that he won't get wet as well.

 

After all his teammates goes off to the shower, Fernando is left almost alone in the room. He picks up his phone and this time he sees a message waiting for him.

 

_Congrats on your goal Nando. It looked really professional and I told you that you've still got it,  didn't I? I think I did_

 

Says the short message on the screen and he can't help but let out a laugh as Sergio's need to tell him how right he is all the time. Simeone sees it and comes over to him.

 

"How is he?" He starts.

 

"Who?" Fernando asks.

 

"You know who, Fernando" He tells him, but Fernando shakes his head.

 

"Sergio. How is he, how are thing between the two of you?"

 

Fernando looks at him for awhile. Simeone is one of the only people in Atleti that know about his relationship with the Blanco defender.

 

"He's fine. We are doing fine"

 

"Yeah?" Diego says. It seems like he can see right through Fernando and he has to look away as he know that his coach will be able to detect every emotion just by looking him in the eye.

 

"We have been going down a bit of a rough patch for the last couple of weeks, but things are getting better or hopefully they will now"

 

"Okay, anything specific that has been bothering you or?"

 

"Well. Just the whole transfer thing and the lack of goals from my side. It's been taken its toll on our relationship, but I think it will be better now"

 

Diego nods, but Fernando can read him as well. He know that his coach has something else to say and he can't figure out if he want to hear it or not. He is curious but at the same time he is scared of what it is.

 

"Is he still staying at your place or does live at his apartment again?"

"He has spent the last week at his own place. He told me that he needed some time to figure out if he could deal with the pressure that I was putting on myself. He hates to see me destroy myself with all the negative thoughts"

 

"I see. Do you think that he will be back now?"

 

"I don't know yet. I hope so"

 

"Okay. I hope that you're right. You need him as much as he needs you. Be proud of what you have achieved over the years Nando, don't let things like goals and future get in the way of you being happy... and go get a shower or you'll catch a cold" Diego tells him as he gently punishes his shoulder.

 

Fernando shakes the thoughts way and makes his way to have a shower, but decides against it and grabs his things instead and heads out the door.

 

*

He drives his car into the garage underneath his and Sergio's house. He can't see Sergio's car anywhere and he prepares himself for another night alone.

 

He gets out of the car and walks to the stairs as he sees something strange. The door to the garage is open and it makes his heart beat a bit harder than usually. He goes into the house and looks around, but nothing seems out of the ordinary so he walks further into it. He sees 100 Euros laying the counter in the kitchen. Strange, because he knows for sure that he did not leave that there, but then again maybe his brother finally came by to pay him for his sisters birthday present. He comes to the conclusion that it might have been his brother who forgot to shut the door as well, so he relaxes a bit and starts to prepare something to eat for himself. He decides that he isn't in the mood to make something fancy so he opens the refrigerator and spot the container with Chinese from yesterday. He pick it up along with a can of Coke and walking into the living room and turns on the light before he goes to lay on the sofa.

  
He sees the recorder playing, so he decides to turn on the TV just to see what it is recording. To his surprise it's 'The 100', that is playing before his eyes. It's his favorite TV-series at the moment, but he never records it and no one else knows that he likes this series. He doesn't dwell over it and watches the episode to its end.

 

He goes back to the kitchen and throw out the rest of the food and he makes himself a kop of coffee and is just about to put it in to it when he notice another weird thing. All over the counter window is dotted small hearts, each heart has a number on it. He can't really make sense of it all, but he is tired and maybe he's mind is just playing tricks on him. He shakes head. He is really tired, but he fells sweaty and sticky so he goes to the bathroom for a shower.

 

Once he goes inside he sees small pieces of soap spread around the room. There must be around a 100 or so, but he pays them no mind as he has all ready come to the conclusion that he is simply very tired and is seeing things that aren't there, so he turns on the water and makes it as warm as he can before he steps into the tub. He places he head on the edge of it, closes his eyes and relaxes. His minder wander to Sergio and he feels a lump forming in his throat at the mere thought of his boyfriend. He wishes that Sergio was here with him. Telling him how happy he is for him, but he isn't here, in fact Fernando doesn't even know where he is at the moment. He could be hanging out with Cris or Marcelo or someone else. The thought of Sergio spending time with someone else sends a new feeling through him; jealousy. He hates it when he can't keeps track of Sergio, but he knows that his boyfriend sometimes needs space and time to be alone and to be with his friends, but that doesn't mean that Fernando has to like it. He tries to relax and empty his head and just let everything stay away, but it's hard and soon he gives up. He get up and dries himself. He grabs a pair of clean underwear and gets into the hallway. He notice a trail of rose petals laying in a straight line from the bathroom to the bedroom. He frowns a bit, because he can't make the small hints fit into anything. He know that he's parents will not do something like that, neither will any of his other relatives or friends so he get more and more confused for every moment.

 

He shakes his head once more but follows the petals to the bedroom door, when he reaches it he finds another strange thing sticking to it. It is a A4 picture with a lot of small pictures in it. He picks it up and each small picture has a number. The pictures show him and Sergio together. It makes him smile, but only for a minute as he is once again reminded that Sergio isn't around. He misses him a lot and he longs to be held by those strong arms.

 

He is so lost in thoughts that he doesn't notice the light in the room is on and a very naked Sergio is laying on the bed. Fernando turns to the dress and start to pick up the clothes that he will be wearing tomorrow. He turns to put it all on the dresser next to it as he notice the candles in the room, there must be around 100 of them. He moves to the bed and for the first time he notice the other man.

 

He stands there and stares at the sight in front of him and now he is pretty sure that he is hallucinating because Sergio is somewhere else. He can't be here, but he is laying on the bed, naked. He must be dreaming. He rubs his eyes a couple of time, but Sergio is still there.

 

"Sergio?"

 

"Congrats on your goal number 100, Nando"

 

"Are you really here?"

 

"Yes, I am. Aren't you going to come over here and let me tell you how happy I am for you?"

 

"When did you get here?"

 

"Before your game. I needed to see if you would play or not"

 

"So you saw my goal?"

 

"I did Nando. It looked really good. Looked like your old self and I made me happy to see you happy again"

 

Fernando moves closer and when he reaches the bed he hesitantly lets his fingers slide over Sergio foot. Sergio breathes in shakily and Fernando lifts his eyes to Sergio's. He sees the love and lust the other man has and it makes him believe that Sergio is really here with him.

 

"You are really here"   

 

"Yes. Did you not see all the small hints I left for you?"

 

"It was you?"

 

"Yup. I just wanted to show you how much I thought you deserved that goal and how much I love you"

 

 

"Thank you Sergio, really. I love you too"

"It's nothing sweetie, but enough of this. Come down here and let's celebrate" Sergio tells him as he grabs onto his hand and pulls him down next to him. He kisses him for the longest time. Sergio's hands wanders all over his body before he drops his hands to the waistband of Fernando's underwear before he drags them down his legs. Fernando stops him before he can take him into his mouth.

 

"Sergio?" Fernando asks.

 

"Yes?" He tells him.

 

"Can we just lay here and hold each other?"

 

"You don't want sex?"

 

"I do, but not right now. I just want to hold you and sleep next to you"

 

"Okay. If that is how you want to spend this night, then that is what we'll do"

 

"Thanks, love"

 

Sergio moves up his body and pulls Fernando in for a hug. He does let go of him even when he places small kisses all over Fernando's face. Fernando is almost asleep when he hears Sergio mumble "Congratulations on your well deserved goal, Niño" before he places a soft kiss on his newly dyed hair.

 

Fernando smiles into Sergio's neck before he lets himself drift to sleep with a feeling of happiness bubbling in his chest. He got his goal and his man.

 

Now he is ready to once again conquer the world.


End file.
